neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Bestiary/Re;Birth1/High Heal Dogoo
High Heal Dogoos (ハイヒールスライヌ, Hai Hīru Surainu) are one of the many Dogoo variants in the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Series'', they look like a floating Dogoo with tentacles Behavior Skills High Heal Dogoos have 4 skills: *High Crush (0 SP) *Extension (120 SP) *Seal Attack (80 SP) *Hyper Heal! (100 SP) Attack Patterns Above 50% HP High Heal Dogoo' main skills are High Crush and Seal Attack. Sometimes they can suddenly spam Seal Attack. They occasionally use Extension, sometimes they can spam this skill a bit. When they run out of SP, they only use High Crush. Below 50% HP When High Heal Dogoos' HP is below 50%, they will use "Hyper Heal!" until their HP is above this percentage, they won't use any other skill in the meantime. Other When a partner's HP is below 50%, High Heal Dogoos will use "Hyper Heal!" on it until its HP is above 50%, High Heal Dogoos won't use any attack other than "Hyper Heal!" in this case. Partners High Heal Dogoos can have some partners to help them, seven combinations are known: A High Heal Dogoo and a Wolf ( ) Normal *571 EXP / 742 EXP (EXP Up) *1084 Credits / 1409 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Wolf *932 EXP / 1211 EXP (EXP Up) *1408 Credits / 1830 Credits (Credits Up) Two High Heal Dogoos and a Wolf ( ) Normal *781 EXP / 1015 EXP (EXP Up) *1618 Credits / 2103 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Wolf *1142 EXP / 1484 EXP (EXP Up) *1942 Credits / 2524 Credits (Credits Up) A High Heal Dogoo and two Wolves ( ) Normal *932 EXP / 1211 EXP (EXP Up) *1634 Credits / 2124 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Wolf *1293 EXP / 1680 EXP (EXP Up) *1958 Credits / 2545 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Wolves *1654 EXP / 2150 EXP (EXP Up) *2282 Credits / 2966 Credits (Credits Up) Two High Heal Dogoos and two Wolves ( ) Normal *1142 EXP / 1484 EXP (EXP Up) *2168 Credits / 2818 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Wolf *1503 EXP / 1953 EXP (EXP Up) *2492 Credits / 3239 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Wolves *1864 EXP / 2423 EXP (EXP Up) *2816 Credits / 3660 Credits (Credits Up) A High Heal Dogoo and two Radishers ( ) *568 EXP / 738 EXP (EXP Up) *774 Credits / 1006 Credits (Credits Up) Two High Heal Dogoos and two Radishers ( ) *778 EXP / 1011 EXP (EXP Up) *1308 Credits / 1700 Credits (Credits Up) A High Heal Dogoo and three Radishers ( ) *747 EXP / 971 EXP (EXP Up) *894 Credits / 1162 Credits (Credits Up) Related Enemies Same Skin & Model *Healing Dogoo Same Model Similar Gallery Healing Dogoo.png|A High Heal Dogoo Healing DogooFront.png|A High Heal Dogoo (Front View) Healing DogooSide.png|A High Heal Dogoo (Side View) Healing DogooBack.png|A High Heal Dogoo (Back View) Healing DogooBlock.png|A High Heal Dogoo defending himself. Healing DogooLowHP.png|A High Heal Dogoo at low HP. Navigation Category:Enemies Category:Dogoo Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies